Kissing Booth
by matthewbeilschmidts
Summary: Matthew, reluctantly, gets signed up to run a kissing booth at a charity event, though it may not be as bad as it seems.


Matthew was currently sitting in a metal chair surrounded by a small booth. Today he was supposed to be running a booth for a local charity event. It wasn't his plan to help at the event, or even go to it, but his brother, Alfred, had the idea that it would be a great way to help people. So here he was, sitting down, running a kissing booth.

At the moment, Matthew sat alone. Alfred had gone off to who knows where, leaving Matthew to run the booth himself. It's not like he didn't want to run the booth, he just felt rather awkward. He wasn't totally up for the idea of kissing random strangers, but Alfred has assured him that it was for the good of others and it would be fun. Even if it was to help people, he still wasn't too excited.

Right now he only wished that Alfred was here with him. They had only been running the booth for about an hour until he had gotten distracted and wandered off. Matthew was left alone, but luckily for him no one had come up to the booth in the thirty minutes that had passed since Alfred had left. So far there had been a total of four people that did come up, but Alfred had taken the liberty of kissing all of them when he was there. Matthew was now silently praying that no one would come up. He wasn't sure how well that would work out though, as they still had to run the booth for a few more hours.

There was only few people there when the event began, but slowly more and more people were arriving. Matthew tried to remain unnoticed by the public. He would turn away when people looked towards him, he would play with the hems of his red sweater to look uninterested, and play with phone to look as if he was busy.

An hour had passed since Alfred had gone away and Matthew's plan to remain unnoticed hadn't gone so well. A total of three more people had come up to the booth. Each were girls that came at separate times. Luckily, he had chosen to give two of the girls a simple kiss on the cheek and they seemed satisfied. They both gave their money, smiled at Matthew, and left. The last girl had gotten a kiss on the lips, but it was only a quick peck and after it was over, she blushed and quickly walked away.

After the last girl left, is when Alfred made his reappearance. He had food in his hand and a big smile on his face.

"Sup bro! How's the booth going!"

"Fine, though I wish you were the one doing this instead of me. Where did you go anyway?" Matthew questioned.

"I went to go scope out the rest of the booths! But I kinda got distracted at one of the food booths."

'Of course you would,' Matthew thought.

"Here, you wanna try some of the food I got from it?"

Alfred handed Matthew what seemed to be a pastry, or at least that's what Matthew thought it was. It appeared to be slightly burned, Matthew wasn't too sure if it was edible, but he tried it anyway. But when he did, he immediately regretted it. He spit out the food and looked up at Alfred.

"Oh my god! What was that? It tasted horrible!"

"I know right!" Alfred exclaimed all too happily.

"If you knew it was bad why did you give it to me!"

"Because I thought it would be funny! The guy running the booth gave it to me for free! I tried it and he had such a hopeful expression on his face that I told him it was good and he gave me some more!"

"Why did you tell him it was good?"

"Because you should have seen his face! It was adorable! Actually, you know what, I'm going to go talk to him again! I'm gonna go see if I can get his number! I think is name was Arthur? Well, wish me luck!"

"Wait! Don't leave me here alo-"

Matthew didn't even get to finish his sentence as Alfred had already ran off. Matthew just sighed, looked down, and sat back in his chair.

"So a kissing booth? How much are you charging?"

Matthew's head immediately sprang up at the sound of a new voice. He looked up and saw a man who appeared to be in about his twenties. Matthew was a bit surprised to hear someone come up, and was also surprised to see that this person had pale skin, red eyes, and almost white hair. He stood tall, with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face. Matthew just stared at the man, not acknowledging what he had said.

"So?"

"Huh?" Matthew was snapped out of his trance when he spoke again. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Distracted by my appearance I see. It's cool, a lot of people have to take in how awesome I am!"

"Sure." Matthew wasn't quite sure how to respond to that and decided to give a short response.

"So. How much?" He asked again.

"How much what?"

"How much does it cost to get a kiss from you? It is a kiss from you I'm hoping."

"Huh, oh, um. $1." _Did this guy seriously want to kiss him?_ Matthew looked around nervously and scratched his head.

"Sounds like a deal!"

The man pulled out his wallet and took out a dollar, then handed it to Matthew. He leaned down and came face to face with Matthew.

"Ready?"

Matthew's cheeks pinked a bit and he nodded. He may have already kissed three people today, but this guy seemed different, but in a good way, and Matthew liked it.

The man leaned in close and was the one to kiss first. The kiss was soft at first, and Matthew slowly leaned in more and more. The man brought his hand up to the back of Matthew's head to hold him close. Matthew also brought up his arms to wrap them around the man's neck. Matthew smiled into the kiss as he was enjoying it. The kiss lasted for a little less than a minute as it came to a point where they both had to breathe.

The man stood back up with a wide grin on his face, trying to catch his breathe.

"So, my name is Gilbert, and yours?"

"Matthew."

"Well Matthew, it may not seem like it, but I'm all about helping those in need." He reached down to his pocket to bring out his wallet again, he grabbed a twenty dollar bill and gave it to Matthew. "I would like to continue contributing to the cause, if you don't mind."

Matthew smiled up at Gilbert and collected the money.

"Not at all. It is for those in need, and we can't let them down!"

Gilbert leaned over the booth again and brought his face to Matthew's again.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

After that, Matthew decided he wouldn't mind helping at another charity event.

* * *

><p>Hello there! This was my first fanfiction so I hope it was alright! All comments are appreciated, please tell me how I could improve! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
